Ranulf/Supports
With Ike C Support *'Ranulf:' Hey, Ike. Isn't it a little late to be training? *'Ike:' I haven't had a chance to train today. I try to swing a sword every day, even if it's just for a little while. It helps me focus and keeps me calm. Plus it's good practice. Haaaa! Kyaaaaa! *'Ranulf:' I see. So your strength doesn't just come from your bloodline. It's also a result of your persistance. No wonder you grow more powerful every time I see you... Nice. Very nice... *'Ike:' Haaaaa! And one and... Hiyaaaa! *'Ranulf:' Oh, sorry. I'm interrupting you. I'll see you la-- *'Ike:' Wait. What do you want? I assume you came out here to tell me something. *'Ranulf:' Not really. I'm just being a mother cat... No matter how many times we tell you to take it easy, you're always working. I thought you might take a break if I came over and talked to you, but... I can see that you're still crazy. I'll go now. *'Ike:' You think I'm crazy? How so? *'Ranulf:' Well...a little crazy, yeah! I've never worked for a leader who's as blunt and straightforward as you. It's pretty shocking to have a commander who doesn't care what anyone thinks, no matter how powerful they are. *'Ike:' Well, that's just my style. I don't have to be like someone else, do I? *'Ranulf:' Why are you so confident? I don't get it. Normal beorc just do what people tell them and try not to make a fuss. But not you. I heard you even yelled at the apostle! *'Ike:' Yeah, that wasn't my brightest moment. *'Ranulf:' Then again, worrying about a beorc like this is definitely not normal laguz behavior. I guess I'm a fish out of water myself... Wait, did I just call myself a fish? *'Ike:' Wha--? Ha ha! You're a cat, remember!? I thought you ate fish. Ha ha ha! *'Ranulf:' Hey! I made you laugh! That's good. That's a good first step. *'Ike:' Fine, fine! I'll take a break. Um... so what do I do now? Am I supposed to drink tea or something? *'Ranulf:' Tea is good. And eat something. Oh, and maybe you should take a... catnap! Wha ha ha ha! B Support *'Ike:' Hey, Ranulf. *'Ranulf:' Hm? Oh, hey, Ike. How goes it? *'Ike:' Are you...training? *'Ranulf:' Oh yeah! I love training! I'd hate to have the hardworking general Ike leave me in his dust! *'Ike:' That's a good attitude. *'Ranulf:' Um...that was a joke, Ike. I hate training. Besides, training on two legs would be pretty useless for a laguz like me. *'Ike:' So what were you doing? It looked like stretching. *'Ranulf:' Just stretching. You know, to unwind? *'Ike:' Hm. I was hoping that it was a kind of special laguz technique that I didn't know about. *'Ranulf:' Sorry to disappoint you, but you and I aren't that different unless I change forms. As you can see. *'Ike:' I just need a tail. *'Ranulf:' Hey, a tail is a good thing to have! It's what gives us such great balance in high places. You poor beorc... I can't imagine living without a tail! *'Ike:' Doesn't it get in your way when you sleep? *'Ranulf:' On the contrary! There's a little trick we have... *'Ike:' What kind of trick? *'Ranulf:' Well, we take... Hey! You're smooth, aren't you? I almost fell for that one... Nice try, Commander! *'Ike:' Huh? I just asked you a question. *'Ranulf:' Listen, Ike. This is a secret that concerns the entire laguz species. I can't just run around telling any old beorc that I know. *'Ike:' Oh. I understand. I'm not that interested, anyway. *'Ranulf:' Wha--? Hey, now, come on! You should be more persistent! It's really interesting! A Support *'Ranulf:' ! *'Ike:' What's wrong, Ranulf? *'Ranulf:' Aaaah! Oh, it's you, Ike...Phew! Don't scare me like that! *'Ike:' You all right? You've been pretty tense lately. *'Ranulf:' The closer we get to the capital, the more the Daein king starts to worry me. Well, I suppose it's more the medallion than the man... At any rate, all this negative energy is making my hair stand up on end. It's hard to focus... *'Ike:' I'm amazed at how sensitive you laguz are to such things. *'Ranulf:' I'm amazed that you beorc don't notice! How can you be so calm with these creepy auras all around us?! *'Ike:' You want me to leave you alone? *'Ranulf:' Yeah, would you? No, wait, Ike. Hold on. Stay here. I'll calm down... Just gimme a second... ...Whooooo! *'Ike:' Better? *'Ranulf:' Yeah. I'm fine now. Although I can't believe I let a beorc see me in such a vulnerable state. I'll never live this down. *'Ike:' Ranulf, what are you saying? Don't you trust me? *'Ranulf:' No, I do! I do. But... well, not entirely. Look, I trust you as much as any beorc, but... You know! The laguz are my brothers! It's different. *'Ike:' I trust you. *'Ranulf:' And you say it with a straight face, too. You know something? You're... *'Ike:' ...I'm what? *'Ranulf:' Dumb. *'Ike:' What?! *'Ranulf:' If you trust everybody, you're going to get hurt in the end. Remember that! *'Ike:' Hey, wait! Ranulf! Dang... Was that friendly advice or is he just angry? With Lethe C Support *'Ranulf:' Hey there, Lethe. *'Lethe:' Ah, Ranulf. Glad you could finally join us. *'Ranulf:' Yes, the tide has finally turned. How are you holding up, Lethe? You and Mordecai have shouldered all of the burden until now. I'm glad I can finally take some of the responsibility. *'Lethe:' Apologies are meaningless unless they are backed up with deeds. *'Ranulf:' Ha! I see you're as friendly as ever. By the way, have you finally warmed up to this band of mercenaries? *'Lethe:' ...In my own way. But there is still some occasional friction. I know they are beasts of habit, but must they always wear so much armor? They overwhelm our noses with the stink of iron and make it difficult to sniff out the enemy. *'Ranulf:' Well, there's nothing you can do about that. You could go to Ike and ask them to fight in the buff, but you won't have much luck. *'Lethe:' And their eyes are so useless! I'm amazed the species has lived this long. Being blind in the dark is lethal. *'Ranulf:' There's nothing they can do about that, Lethe. *'Lethe:' I suppose not. Still, they've done better than I expected. *'Ranulf:' I'm glad to hear they haven't completely let you down. You had quite the tragic look on your face when you first learned you'd have to travel with Ike and his merry band! *'Lethe:' Pah! Can you blame me? B Support *'Lethe:' Ranulf, are my soldiers back in Gallia training hard in my absence? *'Ranulf:' Of course they are! They're Gallian fighters! You can trust the defense of the country to them. *'Lethe:' I'm not nearly so confident. They train hard, but they also lack discipline. They are often at each other's throats. *'Ranulf:' Well, they're just...passionate. Don't worry. It'll work out in time. *'Lethe:' How can you be so sure? *'Ranulf:' Oh, relax. You shouldn't be so uptight all the time. Why don't you relax once in a while? *'Lethe:' Relaxing on the battlefield will get you killed. So...is Lyre in your unit now? *'Ranulf:' Yes, she is. She and her friend Kysha are giving me quite a hard time. *'Lethe:' Kysha is big and strong. You'll have your hands full if they decide to give you trouble. Regardless, I'd still like you to show them the ropes. *'Ranulf:' So you haven't seen Lyre in a long time? *'Lethe:' ... *'Ranulf:' I see you'd rather not discuss it. Fine. But you should still try to settle your differences. She's your only sister. *'Lethe:' Mind your business. *'Ranulf:' Fine, fine. Have it your way. *'Lethe:' My sister aside, I am a little worried about the unit back home. While you and I are here, the country is poorly defended. *'Ranulf:' You may have a point. Maybe I'll mention it to my superior officer. A Support *'Ranulf:' Hey, Lethe, about what we discussed the other day? Plans are in the works to bring some unit commanders back to Gallia. It's not a done deal, but... I may be able to put in a word if you want to be transferred back to Gallia. *'Lethe:' Back to... No. I will stay here. *'Ranulf:' Stay here? Are you sure? *'Lethe:' ...Er... I wouldn't want something gruesome to happen to the humans as soon as I left. I think I'll stay behind. *'Ranulf:' Heh... *'Lethe:' What?! What's with that smirk?! You have something to say?! *'Ranulf:' Oh, nothing. It's just that...when you used to say "human," you'd curl your lip in disgust. *'Lethe:' Well, they are disgusting! I can't stand them... *'Ranulf:' Hah! You always thrash your tail when you lie! It's a dead giveaway. Don't worry. I understand why you want to stay. *'Lethe:' ...I have to get back to my training. I have to chew some straw out of a target dummy. *'Ranulf:' Whew! Must have hit a nerve. *'Lethe:' ...Ranulf? *'Ranulf:' Yeeeees? *'Lethe:' I admit it. My feelings have changed. *'Ranulf:' They have, huh? *'Lethe:' I once thought your opinion about humans was weak and disgraceful... But now I see your viewpoint. They are strong allies. They fight by our side. That's why I'll stay with Ike. *'Ranulf:' I see... Well then, we'll be here to party with Ike and his ragtag mercenary crew when they win this war! *'Lethe:' We can't let our guard down yet. But...you're right. I hope to celebrate with them one day. With Mordecai C Support *'Ranulf:' Heya, Mordecai! What's up, ya' big cat?! *'Mordecai:' Ranulf! It's been a while. *'Ranulf:' Yes, it has. Thanks for all your work. I heard about how fiercely you've fought alongside these mercenaries. *'Mordecai:' Is that so? I am glad to help. Ike is a good beorc...strong and loyal. He is worth fighting for. *'Ranulf:' Did you have a chance to get to know some of the other mercenaries? *'Mordecai:' Some. Grrr... I have a question, Ranulf. Do I speak well in this tongue? *'Ranulf:' You're fine, Mordecai. Sure, you have an accent, and you tend to growl a lot, but the beorc can understand. *'Mordecai:' These words are hard to me. As a cat, I need no hard words. One roar is enough for all the forest to understand. *'Ranulf:' That may be true, but the beorc can't begin to understand the nuance of our roars. We would only scare them. *'Mordecai:' Yes. You are right. There are good beorcs here. Scaring them would be...bad. B Support *'Mordecai:' Zzzzzz... Zzzzzzz... Puuuurrrrrzzzzz... *'Ranulf:' Heya, Mordecai! Oh... Are you sleeping? *'Mordecai:' Hmm... Aoooooouuughh... Ranulf? *'Ranulf:' Oh! You're up. Boy, how can you sleep out in the open like that? You and Ike have one thing in common, and that's iron nerves. *'Mordecai:' I trust Ike and his pack. They keep this place safe. *'Ranulf:' Ahh, I see... Say, Mordecai... I noticed something the last time I saw you fight. You sometimes close your eyes when you attack the enemy. Why is that? *'Mordecai:' ...You have sharp eyes. *'Ranulf:' So why do you do that? *'Mordecai:' I have no taste for watching my enemies tear into long shreds. I must fight hard. I must kill beorc and laguz...but I do not like it. So I close my eyes. *'Ranulf:' Is that the reason you miss sometimes? *'Mordecai:' ...You see much. *'Ranulf:' Yeah, I'm just full of handy talents. Too bad. It's a bit of a waste. If it wasn't for your big ol' heart, you'd be a more efficient soldier. *'Mordecai:' I'm...sorry... *'Ranulf:' Don't be sorry, Mordecai. You are who you are. *'Mordecai:' ... A Support *'Mordecai:' Grrr... I am...sorry, Ranulf. *'Ranulf:' What's the matter, Mordecai? *'Mordecai:' I have thought about what you said. But I can't change how I fight. It is the way I am. *'Ranulf:' Oh... I know. *'Mordecai:' I am a warrior, so I fight. I want to defend my people...and my friends... So I fight. But I can only fight like I know how. *'Ranulf:' You've always been that way. I mean, you like to take naps with the squirrels! Like I said, you have a big heart. *'Mordecai:' ...Sorry. *'Ranulf:' Don't apologize. Don't worry about it. *'Mordecai:' Maybe... I cause trouble for Ike and his pack. Maybe I am a burden. This pains me. *'Ranulf:' You're no burden, Mordecai. You fight hard for Ike. Now we must continue to fight to end this war. *'Mordecai:' You speak truth. I want this war to end! *'Ranulf:' Then let's get out there and crush the enemy! *'Mordecai:' Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!! Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Supports